


Conventional Admiration

by dinension



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post Mockingjay, Slash, but not so fluffy, fluffy fluff fluff, hawlark - Freeform, peeta x gale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinension/pseuds/dinension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's okay to admire Gale. If anyone was in front of him, they would gawk at him too. (or in which Gale stays in District 12.)</p><p>(edited punctuation and spelling as of 22/11/2017)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conventional Admiration

Peeta leaned back into his seat, his eyes focused on Gale,who was sat across him. Gale absorbs the night outside the window while Peeta absorbs every feature Gale owned.

From his defined jawline to stray hairs that grew on his face over the war and many oblivious scars, Gale was part of the list of things Peeta wanted to paint. Gale was probably the only good thing that Peeta wanted to paint. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was admiring Gale without shame.

 _It's okay to admire Gale. If anyone was infront of him, they would gawk at him too_ , Peeta thought.

"Where are you going when we arrive?" Peeta asked, breaking the silence between them.

The brunette didn't tore away his gaze from the window. He sighed and his eyebrows knitted.

"I don't know."

Peeta looked out the window to see the entire sky filled with stars,a way to not stare at the boy before him. His thoughts jumbled up again when he stared at Gale Hawthorne. As if there were many good memories associated with him. But the only memories he had with Gale was a competition to fight over Katniss's affection.

The blonde shook his head. He needs to think of a solution to Gale's homeless problem.

"You can come to my place anytime." Peeta suggested.

"I'll think about it." Gale's eyes shifted towards Peeta, his gaze cold and hard.

Maybe it was Peeta's fondess written all over his face, or the way his eyes reflected the innocence he used to possess. Whatever it is, it made Gale's expression soften.

 _Give him a chance_ , Gale thought.

"I'm just gonna nap here." Gale stiffled a yawn and leaned his head against the window.

Since the Capitol train travels smoothly,it didn't really shake and interrupt him. He closed his eyes, still feeling the blonde boy's stare on him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Gale woke up,he noticed that the train had stopped. Peeta had rested his feet on the seat and his back was pressed against the window of the train. He was asleep and his gentle breathing filled the air.

"Peeta," Gale spoke, loud enough for the blonde to wake up.

Peeta rubbed his eyes and adjusted to his surroundings.

"The Sun's up. We're here." Peeta informs Gale.

They collected their belongings that was placed aside and stepped into the despair ahead of them. The land they once called Home.

The air was thinner. Thinner than the time before anything major happened to their lives. Before the war, before the fire in 12, before the third quarter quell and even before the 74th Hunger Games. Although the air was thinner,the familiar smell of burning coal lingered in the air.

"I'm gonna dig up some primrose for Katniss," Peeta said, his eyes scanning through his district.

"I'm gonna look around." Gale sighed.

Peeta turned to Gale and tiptoed, pulling him into a hug.

"Stay safe. And don't forget my offer." Peeta whispered into his ear.

They shared the needed hug,before parting ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic so please know that I am still getting the feel of writing here. Or infact,I'm getting the feel of writing and publishing. Anyways,I might continue this as a story. (I'm not really sure.) If not,it'll stay here as a one-shot. But if it does end up as a story,I swear to not make it boring like this. Give me your opinion as I'm looking forward to improve. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
